ungarischesprachewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Verbalvorsilben
Was und wie so alles gehen kann Wenn wir im Deutschen ein bestimmtes Verb in seiner Nennform hören, verbinden wir damit beim ersten Gedanken daran meist nur eine Tätigkeit, oder bestenfalls auch zwei. Erst bei etwas Nachdenken wird man feststellen, dass es ja eigentlich doch oft noch eine größere Menge an Bedeutungen gibt, jenachdem, wie man dieses Verb verwendet. Ich nehme mal als Beispiel das Verb gehen. Dieses kann schlicht und einfach eine Bewegung von A nach B bedeuten. "Ich mag nicht mehr, ich gehe jetzt nach Hause!" Es kann aber auch für eine Bewegung stehen, ohne dass es dabei zu einer Änderung des Ortes kommt. "Was ist denn mit deiner Uhr los?" - "Die geht nicht mehr." Gänzlich ohne einen Bewegungssinn steht schließlich folgende Bedeutung: "Wie geht's dir denn heute?" - "Es geht mir gar nicht gut." "Kannst Du mir einen großen Gefallen tun?" - "Nein, das geht jetzt nicht." Und wenn eine Person eine endlos lange Rede hält, ohne auf den Punkt zu kommen, könnte folgender Einwurf eines Zuhörers am Ende der Versuch sein, doch etwas Bewegung in die Angelegenheit zu bringen: "Entschuldigen Sie, aber worum geht es Ihnen überhaupt?" Das Verb selber wurde stets nur gebeugt; Veränderungen ergeben sich etwa durch den Einsatz eines Reflexivpronomens ("mir gehts nicht gut") oder durch eine Präposition ("wor''um'' geht es"). Mir geht es aber in diesem Kapitel darum, wie man durch den Gebrauch von Vorsilben den Verben völlig andere Bedeutungen geben kann. Es geht also um die Verbalvorsilben und wie diese die Bedeutung eines Verbs verändern können. Schauen wir uns dazu mal folgenden Text an, der von mir erfunden und doch aus dem Leben gegriffen wurde. : Auf der Gemeindeversammlung '''ging' es neulich zu wie im Tollhaus. Thema war die geplante Umgeh'ungsstraße, von der sich der Gemeinderat eine spürbare Entlastung vom Durchgangsverkehr verspricht. Auch den meisten Bürgern liegt dies am Herzen. Die '''Vorgehen'sweise bei der Planung jedoch stieß bereits viele vor den Kopf. Es '''gehe nicht an, dass der neuen Straße nun ein Großteil der Kleingartenanlagen außerhalb des Ortes geopfert werden sollen. Vor allem aber fühlten sich auch viele Bürger hintergangen, da keinerlei Informationen zum Planungsverlauf im Amtsblatt zu finden waren. Auch zwei Vertreter von lokalen Baubetrieben fühlten sich übergangen, da sie bislang noch nichts von einer Ausschreibung gehört hätten. Diese wurden von einem genervten Gemeinderatsmitglied mit den Worten "Als Auswärtige geht Sie das sowieso nichts an!" zurückgewiesen - was die Stimmung noch weiter anheizte...'' Nun, es ist mir leider unmöglich zu sagen, wie diese Angelegenheit letzten Endes ausging. Aber als aufmerksamer Leser sollte Ihnen ja nicht entgangen sein, wie sehr sich das Verb "gehen" durch das Anfügen von Vorsilben von seiner ursprünglichen Bedeutung einer Bewegung abgewandelt hat. Und dies ist keinesfalls nur ein Privileg der deutschen Sprache. Auch in vielen anderen Sprachen bewirken Vorsilben Bedeutungsänderungen eines Verbs in teilweise erheblichem Maße. So auch im Ungarischen. Deutsche Vorsilben und ihre Eigenheiten Nun kann man nicht immer sagen, dass eine Vorsilbe einem Verb auch eine neue Bedeutung verschafft. Oftmals sind es zwei oder mehr, die dann auch in Aussprache und Schreibweise sich unterscheiden. "Wir werden dazu über''gehen, keine Ausnahmen mehr zu machen." "Diesen einen Fehler über''gehen wir einfach." Beim ersten Satz will gesagt werden, dass in Zukunft gewisse Dinge anders gehandhabt werden. Es gibt also eine Art Übergangsphase. Die Betonung des Verbs auf der Vorsilbe. Wenn so ein Verb konjugiert wird, wird es in seine Bestandteile zerlegt: "ich gehe (dazu) über". Das Partizip Präteritum enthält dann stets zwischen beiden Bestandteilen die Silbe "''-ge-''": "ich bin dazu über''gegangen" Beim zweiten Satz dagegen liegt die Betonung des Verbs auf dem Verbstamm. Der Sinngehalt lautet auch, dass man einen bestimmten Sachverhalt ausblendet, ignoriert, bei Seite lässt; die Bedeutung dieses Verbs hat sich also bereits deutlich entfernt vom ursprünglichen Wortsinn des Gehens. Ein solches Verb wird beim konjugieren nicht getrennt! "Ich übergehe das einfach." Das Partizip Präteritum wird in diesem Falle ohne "'-ge-'" gebildet. "Ich habe das einfach übergangen." Apropos Trennung oder nicht: nicht jede Vorsilbe eines deutschen Verbs kann auch wirklich abgetrennt werden. Wie am Beispiel eben zu sehen war, kam es auf den Bedeutungsgehalt an. Manche Silben aber sind grundsätzlich nur in Einheit mit dem Verb zu gebrauchen: ' ' '''er-, ver-, zer-' und miss-''' zum Beispiel bleiben mit dem Verb auch bei der Konjugation verbunden; selbst dann, wenn umgangssprachlich schon mal das Missverständnis kursiert und man sagt: "Ich glaube, Sie verstehen mich miss!" Da wird die Miss-Wahl zur Stilblüte. Für diese untrennbaren Verbindungen gilt dann auch, dass für die Bildung des Partizip Präteritums kein "''-ge-''" benötigt wird. Ich denke, das hat dann wohl auch niemand '''missverstanden! Vorsilben im Ungarischen und ihre Eigenheiten Wie sieht diese Angelegenheit nun im Ungarischen aus? Nun ja, es gibt auch hier jede Menge Verbalvorsilben. Ich kann nur versuchen, hier einen annähernden Überblick über deren Vielfalt zu geben. Leider muss man sagen, dass sich die Bedeutungen der Silben auch immer nur ungefähr übersetzen lassen. Oftmals ist die Sichtweise im Ungarischen eine ganz andere als im Deutschen. Somit kann man eben nicht immer nach dem Baukastenprinzip vorgehen, also einfach ein Verb nehmen und die dem deutschen vermeintlich entsprechende Vorsilbe anfügen. Grundsätzlich aber haben die ungarischen Verbalvorsilben ihren deutschen Entsprechungen eins voraus: sie genießen alle einen hohen Grad an Selbstständigkeit. Jede Verbalvorsilbe - wirklich jede! - kann vom Verbstamm abgetrennt stehen. Und nicht nur das. Die Verbalvorsilben spielen ja an sich schon eine gewichtige Rolle als Bedeutungsmodifikator eines Verbs. Sie können aber sogar Betonungsträger eines ganzen Satzes sein. Das führt einerseits zu einem Kompetenzgerangel mit dem Verneinungswort nem, welches ebenfalls eine Vorrangstellung im Satz einnimmt, so es denn vorhanden ist. Andererseits führt es zu einer Kuriosität: dass nämlich geschlossene Fragesätze mit Verbalvorsilbenschwerpunkt, auf die man sinngemäß mit''' Igen oder '''Nem antworten würde im positiven Falle nicht Igen sondern die Vorsilbe als Antwort steht. Hier zunächst ein Blick auf die sechs wichtigsten Verbalvorsilben der ungarischen Sprache: Schön anzusehen? Gut, dann schauen wir uns auch mal die Bedeutungen etwas näher an. Die Vorsilbe ki- Fangen wir mal an mit dem ki-'''. Dieses Wörtchen hat übrigens nichts mit dem gleichlautenden Fragewort '''Ki? = Wer? zu tun. Ein paar Beispiele dazu, die Bei den deutschen Übersetzungen sind einige Wörter durch ein Semikolon getrennt; nach dem Semikolon stehen jene Bedeutungen, die sich vom Grundgehalt des Verbstamms bereits entfernt haben. Fürs "auswandern" ist im Ungarischen auch kivándorol üblich - ja, genau, das Wort wurde dem Deutschen entlehnt. kimond '''steht für die tiefere inhaltliche Bedeutung von "aussprechen". Es geht dabei nicht um die korrekte Betonung eines Wortes sondern um das Wiedergeben eines Sinngehaltes; speziell im Bezug auf Gerichtsverhandlungen taucht dieses Wort oft auf. "unaussprechlich" im Sinne von "unsagbar" lautet daher auch '''kimondhatatlan. Aber auch in den Naturwissenschaften ist dieses Verb sehr gebräuchlich für "Aussagen" aller Art, speziell den Inhalt von Gesetzen. Die korrekte Aussprache eines Worte jedoch ist im Ungarisch kiejtés, das entsprechende Verb lautet kiejt. kifest '''meint den tatsächlichen Vorgang, Farbe auf etwas aufzubringen. Wer sich seine Fantasie ausmalen will, benutzt im Ungarischen das Verb '''kiszínez. Es hat eine sehr ähnliche Bedeutung wie fest, trägt aber auch noch den Gedanken von "beschönigen" in sich. Bei kigyullad 'muss der tiefere Sinn des '''ki-' beachtet werden. Wenn ein Brand 'aus'bricht, muss dieses Verb benutzt werden. Es schwebt dabei durchaus die Bedeutung mit, dass dieser Brand unbeabsichtigt entstanden ist und außer Kontrolle gerät. Zu '''kiír '''sei noch ergänzend erwähnt, dass es tatsächlich zwei entgegengesetzte Bedeutungen hat. Sowohl das Krankschreiben als auch das Gesundschreiben eines Patienten durch den Arzt wird durch dieses Verb beschrieben. Der Patient wird also gewissermaßen aus einem Status heraus in einen anderen hineingeschrieben. Die Schweizer haben übrigens die Angewohnheit zu fragen: "Chummsch druuß?" Wörtlich: "Kommst du draus?", sinngemäß: "Hast du das verstanden?" Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass man aus meinen Ausführungen ein wenig das Gefühl fürs ungarische 'ki-' herauslesen konnte. Die Vorsilbe be- Weiter gehts mit der Verbalvorsilbe 'be-'. Sie ist gewissermaßen das Gegenstück zum ki-.' Ja, und da geht dann auch schon die Verwirrung los; sind doch tatsächlich zwei Formen für die auf deutsch umschriebenen Sachverhalte gebräuchlich. '''be-' ist dabei die Urform. Als Nachsilbe kennen wir das ja schon in ähnlicher Bedeutung: a szekrénybe = in den Schrank (hinein) bele-''' dagegen leitet sich von der persönlichen Suffixform der 3.Person Einzahl ab. Es entspricht also auf deutsch eher "in ihn", "in sie" bzw."in das" oder "ins". Die große Frage drängt sich auf: wann benützt der Ungar welche dieser Verbalvorsilben. Eine einfache Antwort darauf kann man leider nicht geben. Grundsätzlich sind stets beide Formen möglich. Die bele-Form hat aber meist allgemeineren Charakter, während die be-Form etwas speziellere Bedeutungen umfasst. Viele Verben aber haben keine bele-Form, ich habe diese in den nachfolgenden Beispielen dann entsprechend weggelassen. Die Unterschiede zwischen 'ki-' und '''be-'''Formen sind manchmal ja sehr gering, etwa beim Verb '''fest. Eine Wand oder einen Zaun anstreichen drückt man auf ungarisch also durch befest aus. Als Eselsbrücke könnte man sich merken, dass die Farbe in diesem Falle "befestigt" wird. Sich aber das Gesicht schminken - auch ein Auftragen von Farbe - drückt der Ungar durch kifest aus. Vielleicht liegt der tiefere Gedanke darin, dass die Farbe in Wand und Zaun ein'ziehen und möglich lange halten soll (ein- => '''be-'). Bei der Schminke ist das ja eher nicht die Absicht, hier will man ja etwas zum 'Aus'druck (aus- => 'ki-') bringen. Im Gegensatz zum '''kigyullad, einem Ausbruch eines Feuers entsprechend, ist begyullad '''also nach innen gerichtet? Ja, genau: eine Entzündung im medizinischen Sinne. Allerdings wird dieses Verb nur selten mit be- verwendet; meist ist nur von '''gyullad die Rede. Zu beír sei noch erwähnt, dass dieses zum Beispiel auch in der Mathematik verwendet wird: Lassen Sie sich also nicht beirren. Die Vorsilbe fel-''' Bei der Vorsilbe fel- sollte man sich nicht von der deutschen Ähnlichkeit etwa zu "sie fällt" täuschen lassen. Denn ziemlich genau der gegenteilige Gedanke ist der Fall. Wenn also ein Verb mit fel-''' auftaucht, gehts also in irgendeiner Hinsicht immer aufwärts, was ja in unserem Kulturkreis rein gedanklich etwas Positives darstellt - meistens jedenfalls. Schauen wir uns auch hier mal einige Aufsteiger... äh... Beispiele an: Auch hierzu wieder ein paar kleine Ergänzungen: felmegy ist fehl am Platze, wenn man vom Mond- oder Sonnenaufgang spricht. Diese nämlich müssen nach ungarischem Verständnis "aufstehen" =''' felkel'. Und wenn ein Teig in seiner Ruhephase "aufgeht", sagt der Ungar dazu '''megkel'. Der Gedanke der Vervollkommnung spielt hierbei die tragende Rolle, dazu später mehr bei der Silbe meg-'''. '''feldogoz kann auch reflexiv verwendet werden: feldogozza magát steht für "sich hocharbeiten, sich hinaufarbeiten". felsül ist etwas sehr speziell in seiner Art. sül allein hat die Bedeutung von "backen; braten". Und eine Auf(wärts)bewegung ist nicht unbedingt typisch für eine peinliche Begebenheit. Allerdings kennen wir im Deutschen doch einen ähnlich gelagerten Ausdruck: "jemanden einen Bären auf'''binden". Die Ungarn kennen auch einen solch bildhaften Vergleich, nur bemühen sie keinen Bären sondern eines ihrer ältesten Haustiere, das Pferd: '''lóvá tesz valakit. Wörtlich übersetzt heißt dies, "jemanden zu seinem Pferd machen". Wohl in die gleiche Kategorie wie felsül '''fällt dann auch '''felbillen, denn auch hier ist ja keine "auf"-Bewegung im Spiel. Im Falle von felderül sei noch gesagt, dass hier sowohl eine Gemütsstimmung als auch das Wetter gemeint sein kann. derül 'allein hat zudem noch die Bedeutung von "aufklären, etwas an den Tag bringen". Die Vorsilbe le- Nachdem es nun mehr oder weniger nur aufwärts ging, muss es nun auch mal abwärts gehen. Diese Aufgabe kommt der Vorsilbe '''le-' zu. 'le-' ist also der Gegenspieler zu 'fel-' und verleiht so manchem Verb negative Grundtendenzen. Auch dazu nun ein paar Beispiele: '''lemegy stellt wirklich nur eine Bewegung von etwas herab dar, also zum Beispiel "die Treppe heruntergehen". Interessanterweise wird dieses Verb auch für den Sonnen- und Monduntergang benutzt. Ein zu felkel analoges lekel ''existiert nicht. Wenn dagegen ein Schiff untergeht, sagen die Ungarn: '''A hajó elsüllyed - ein kleiner (aber wenig tauglicher) Vorgriff auf die Vorsilbe el-'''. Der Untergang im Sinne eines Bankrotts oder Ruins wird mit tönkremegy''' übersetzt, wörtlich: "auf den Stumpf gehen". Der Untergang eines Staates wiederum wird als "Sturz" oder "Fall" angesehen, daher ist A Római Birodalom bukása der "Untergang des Römischen Reiches". Und auch der Titel jenes Films "Der Untergang" über Hitlers letzte Tage mit Bruno Ganz in der Hauptrolle heißt im Ungarischen: A bukás - Hitler utolsó napjai. Die Bedeutungsvielfalt von lemond dagegen ist erstaunlich. Neben der aus dem Aufbau heraus ableitbaren Bedeutung von "ab" und "sagen" hat dieses Wort auch eine politische Bedeutung. Wenn also mal in großen Lettern in der Zeitung stehen sollte: A kormány lemondott!, dann ist die Regierung zurückgetreten! Wenn nicht kormány sondern miniszter(elnők) dastand, dann wars nur der Minister(präsident). Ein "in die Reihe zurücktreten" dagegen wird durch visszalép ausgedrückt, was auch der wortwörtlichen Übersetzung entspricht. Alternativ zu lemond kann oft auch felad stehen, dessen Bedeutung "aufgeben" sowohl einen Verzicht als auch eine Aufgabenstellung beinhalten kann. Allerdings wirkt lemond stets etwas gewählter. lenéz ist mal wieder ein einfacheres Verb. Hier stimmen die Bedeutungen sowohl im engeren Sinne als auch im weiteren Sinne mit dem Deutschen überein. Selbst das unter Schülern gern mal übliche "abgucken" und "abschreiben" kann durch lenéz 'und entsprechend '''leír 'übersetzt werden. Eine weitere Bedeutung von 'leír '''ist übrigens - analog zum '''beír '- wieder in der Mathematik zu finden: leír egy kört er macht ein Kreis '''lead wird wohl so manchen Anglophilen an der Nase herum'''''führen oder an Blei denken lassen. Die Ungarn aber verstehen darunter erstmal ein "herabgeben" oder "herabreichen". Gemeint sein kann aber auch das "abgeben" im Sinne von "überreichen", einen Schuss abgeben, eine Salve abfeuern. Ein bisschen entfernt vom Original ist die Bedeutung vom "Abhalten einer Unterrichtsstunde" (órát lead) oder das "absenden" von Funkwellen oder Wärmestrahlung. Und was die Gewichtsreduktion angeht, muss man doch zugeben, dass die Ungarn mit ihrem lead im Sinne von "Gewicht abgeben" doch näher am Sinn der Sache dran sind als wir Deutschen mit unserem "abnehmen". Allerdings ist in diesem Falle lefogy '''gebräuchlicher, auch was den abnehmenden Mond angeht. Allerdings: "den Löffel abgeben" im Sinne von "sterben", einen solchen bildhaften Vergleich kennen die Ungarn nicht. Jedenfalls ist mir kein vergleichbarer bekannt. Im Falle von '''leró '''ist es schwer, die eigentliche Bedeutung zu erkennen. '''ró '''hat eigentlich die Bedeutung von "schneiden; einkerben; durchschreiten; jemandem etwas auferlegen, rügen". Aber wir kennen ja aus dem Deutschen das Sprichwort "etwas auf dem Kerbholz haben". Diese Ausdrucksweise kennen die Ungarn auch: '''Sok van a rovásán, wobei das Kerbholz eine Art Schuldenregister war. Insofern wäre leró '''bildlich als "abkerben" zu verstehen. Sollten Sie mal irgendwo eine wilde Mülldeponie in Ungarn finden, könnte es ja vielleicht sein, dass da in der Nähe ein Schild angebracht ist, auf welchem steht: Das ungarische Wort '''szív '''hat auch wiederum mehrere Bedeutungen. Einmal kann es das "Herz" sein; es kann aber auch für das Verb "saugen" stehen, und davon abgeleitet auch "rauchen" bedeuten. '''leszív '''ist dann also speziell "absaugen" oder auch "Rauch einatmen". Allerdings gibt es auch die Redwendung leszívja magát', welche auf deutsch sinnbildlich mit "zu tief ins Glas gucken" übersetzt werden kann. Die Vorsilbe el- Und nun folgt ein Buchstabendreher. Nach '''le-' wenden wir uns nun dem el-''' zu. Für die Vorsilbe 'el-' gilt also der Grundgedanke, dass sich etwas entfernt, es verschwindet, sich dem Zugriff entzieht. Diesen Gedanken kann man aber bei weitem noch durch diverse andere deutsche Vorsilben umschreiben, als sie ein paar Zeilen weiter oben aufgeführt sind. Auch dazu nun ein paar Beispiele: '''elég ist mal wieder ein Beispiel dafür, dass die ältesten Worte einer Sprache oftmals die kürzesten sind. ég '''bedeutet "brennen". Mit '''elég '''legt man nun den Bedeutungsgehalt darauf, dass etwas komplett in Rauch und Feuer aufgeht. Aber Vorsicht! Nur, weil das Wort im Ungarischen sehr häufig auftaucht, heißt das nicht, dass die Ungarn gern zündeln oder pyromanisch veranlagt sind. '''elég '''hat nämlich noch eine zweite, gänzlich andere Bedeutung in Form eines Eigenschaftswortes: "genug" oder "genügend". Wenn also jemand mit seiner Arbeit nicht fertig wurde, kriegt er vielleicht zu hören: Und demzufolge steht dann '''Most már elég! für "Nun ist es aber genug!" oder "Jetzt reichts aber!" elad kann zwar auch als sinngemäße Übersetzung von "weggeben", "abgeben" gebraucht werden, etwa, wenn man einen Gegenstand nicht mehr braucht oder man für sein Haustier ein neues Herrchen oder Frauchen sucht. Vor allem aber wird elad '''für den Handel mit Waren benutzt. Das ungarische Wort für Absatz bzw. den Verkauf einer Ware lautet '''eladás, leitet sich also von diesem Verb ab. Und wer Goethes "Faust" gelesen hat, kann - natürlich stark vereinfacht - über den Helden des Dramas auf ungarisch sagen: Wer etwas zu billiges kauft, hat damit nicht selten Pech und kann es bald wegwerfen. Daher sprechen die Ungarn hier von Tja, und wenn man jemanden mit einem blauen Auge sieht, könnte der Grund statt einer fliegenden Faust oder einem Hindernis im Wege vielleicht ein anderer fliegender Gegenstand gewesen sein: Megvásárolt egy új bumerángot és eldobta a régít! Na? Richtig! Er (oder auch sie) hat sich einen neuen Bumerang gekauft und den alten weggeworfen! Bei elesik ist einerseits wiederum die Bedeutung des Wegfallens im Sinne von "Hinfälligkeit, wird weg gelassen" gemeint. Aber auch das simple "zu Boden fallen" kann damit gemeint sein. Und auch der Wegfall einer Begünstigung kann gemeint sein: Ein "weggreifen" kennen wir so im Deutschen nicht. elfog wird zum Beispiel verwendet, wenn jemand einen Brief abfängt, der für jemand anderen gedacht ist: elfog egy levelet. Elfogták a bünözőt. - Der Täter wurde ergriffen. Elfogta a rémület. - Ihn packte das Grauen. Die Vorsilbe meg- Und nun der Blick auf die Vorsilbe meg- Eigentlich ist es ja gar nicht so schwierig, den Bedeutungsgehalt dieser Silbe zu erfassen. Jedes Verb, das im Ungarischen mit meg-''' beginnt, drückt eine vollendete Handlung aus. In den slawischen Sprachen gibt es dafür sogar einen eigenen Aspekt für so ziemlich jedes Verb - was jedem Deutschen, der zum Beispiel mal Russisch lernen musste, oftmals ein Gräuel war. Das besondere am vollendeten Aspekt im Russischen ist jedoch, dass seine Gegenwartskonjugation eigentlich die Zukunft ausdrückt. Und die Vergangenheitskonjugation immer einen Vollendungscharakter in sich trägt. Wer im Russischem in der Gegenwart sprechen will, muss den unvollendeten Aspekt benutzen. Das Problem in der deutschen Sprache ist, dass es für den Sinngehalt der vollendeten Handlung eben keine einheitliche Darstellungsform gibt. Oftmals aber beginnen diese Verben mit Vorsilben, die untrennbar sind. Kommt noch hinzu, dass es für uns Deutsche in vielen Fällen gar nicht nötig ist, eine vollendete Handlung hervorzuheben, weshalb es für viele deutsche Verben keine rechte Vollendungsform gibt. Muss dann doch mal ein solcher Vollendungsgedanke hevorgehoben werden, tut man dies mit Hilfe einer Ergänzung durch ein anderes Wort. Im Ungarischen dagegen packt man den Sinngehalt der Handlung lieber in jenes Wort, welches die Handlung ausdrückt: ins Verb! Daher ist praktisch jedes Verb auch mit der Vorsilbe 'meg-' denkbar. Und wer mal ein Ungarisch-Deutsch-Wörterbuch konsultiert, wird feststellen, dass fast die Hälfte aller Seiten zum Buchstaben M von den 'meg-'''Verben eingenommen sind. Stellvertretend für sie alle nun eine kleine Auswahl. Eine wohl oft benutzte Aufforderung ist 'Állj meg! = Bleib stehen! In folgendem Beispiel jedoch ist es auf den ersten Blick schwer nachzuvollziehen, wieso hier eine vollendete Handlung vorliegen soll. Itt megáll a vonat. = Hier hält der Zug. Aber naja, der Zug wird nun mal an jener Stelle stehen bleiben. Wer sich mit der Ableitung des Verbes meggyőz befasst, wird vielleicht etwas stutzen. Das ungarische Verb győz '''steht für ''siegen, besiegen, gewinnen''. Da bekommt '''meggyőz '''ein wenig den Beigeschmack von "endgültig besiegt" im Sinne von "den Willen gebrochen". Das hört sich nicht sehr menschlich an. Allerdings: wenn wir uns das deutsche "überzeugen" anschauen, speziell das Substantiv "Überzeugung", das sich doch angeblich von "Zeugung" ableiten würde... Nun ja, vielleicht hatte ja die Bibel doch recht... Übrigens steht das ungarische Wort '''Győző '''für den "Sieger", wird sogar als ungarische Variante des Namens "Viktor" benutzt, was unterm Strich das gleiche bedeutet. Nur sind wir es im deutschsprachigen Raum kaum gewohnt, dass Namen selbsterklärend sind. Und wenn, dann gelten sie als altmodisch. Bei meggyógyít''' ist die Sache wieder sehr einfach. Während gyógyít '''eher für "heilen" im Sinne von "Behandeln" steht - Ausgang ungewiss -, trägt '''meggyógyít '''den Gedanken der Gesundung in sich. Wenn aber nun keine Gesundung mehr möglich war, kommt es zum Trauerfall. So gibt es in jeder ungarisch verfassten Biographie eines Menschen, der nicht mehr lebt, die Worte született''' und meghalt, in der Bedeutung von "geboren" und "verstorben". Es mutet schon ein wenig makaber ab, dass ausgerechnet der Todeszeitpunkt mit dem Gedanken der Vollendung in Verbindung gebracht wird. Megszületett '''wird nach für die nähere Zeit nach einer abgeschlossenen Geburt verwendet. '''Megszületett a kislányunk. - "Unsere Kleine ist geboren worden." Später dann wird nur született benutzt. meghal ist übrigens auch ein Wort, welches schnell mal falsch verstanden werden kann bei ungenauer Aussprache. So steht meghall '''für "etwas hören", "etwas venehmen". '''meghál wiederum bedeutet "übernachten". Und ein meghalad steht für "übersteigen", "übertreffen". Bei''' meghív''' wird es wieder etwas schwieriger. hív steht ja eigentlich für "rufen", aber auch für "kommen lassen". Dass nun der vollkommene Ruf einer Einladung gleichkommen soll, wird da wohl erst auf den zweiten Blick klar. Übrigens auch die Berufung eines Professors auf einen Lehrstuhl wird mit meghív ausgedrückt. Man folgt also gewissermaßen einem Ruf. Übrigens, der Akzent auf dem í''' macht in diesem Falle sehr viel aus. Leider ist das den Suchmaschinen meistens nicht klar. Wer etwa bei Google nach "'''hív" sucht - also einmal mit Anführungsstrichen und einmal ohne Anführungsstriche, landet im ersten Falle auf diversen ungarischen Seiten aller Coleur, im letzteren Falle aber auf Seiten, die sich mit dem AIDS-Virus beschäftigen. Wie meinen Sie? Erst der Tod und nun auch noch AIDS zu thematisieren, ob ich denn vollkommen verrückt sei? Nein; aber gratuliere: Sie haben das Thema verstanden! Zum Schluss noch ein paar Ausführungen zu megjár. jár '''an sich hat sehr viele Bedeutungen, die zumeist eine ungerichtete Bewegung charakterisieren, etwa das "Gehen" einer Uhr. Bei '''megjár '''dagegen steht schon eine bestimmte Wegstrecke im Vordergrund, die zurückgelegt werden soll oder wurde. '''Megjártam a Kárpátokat - Ich habe die Karpaten durchreist/durchwandert. Megjártam a második villághábórút - Ich habe den 2.WK mitgemacht. Aber es hat noch eine andere Bedeutung: Ugyancsak megjárta! - Da sind Sie aber schön reingefallen! Last but not least megvan. Also die vollkommene Existenz? Ich versuche es erst gar nicht zu erklären sondern lasse dazu ein paar Beispiele sprechen. Megvan a lehetőség. - Es besteht die Möglichkeit "Hogy vagy?" - "Megvagyok!" = "Wie geht's Dir?" - "Es geht mir so einigermaßen!" Megvan! - ist übrigens auch der ungarische Ausspruch, wenn Ihnen die rettende Idee gekommen ist. "Ich hab's!" Soviel erst einmal zu den wichtigsten sechs Verbalvorsilben der ungarischen Sprache. Kategorie:Grammatik